Staking Claim
by PoisonComeUndone
Summary: Cas has to take a woman out on a date to milk her for information on a hunt. Dean definitely doesn't approve... Written for a prompt over at the deancaskinkmeme at lj!


Written for the deancaskinkmeme over at lj!

Um…this kind of ran away with me in terms of length, cause I had this specific idea for set up and I wanted to get that done right and…*headdesk* lol

Anyway, I wanted to do this prompt from the minute I saw it, cause that's a major kink of mine too. Hope you enjoy! ^^

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Dean looked up when the door opened, smiling when he saw his brother already pulling off his tie. "Hey, how'd it go?"

"It uh…alright. Went alright." He was grinning, and that alone was reason enough to make Dean suspicious. His words just added a whole other level to it.

" 'Alright'? Hey, Cas." Castiel slipped in the door behind Sam, and though he'd looked slightly concerned he smiled for Dean, crossing the room to sit down across from him at the table.

He pulled some of Dean's papers toward him, flicked through the top couple of printouts. "Find anything?"

"Eh, not much, just like we expected. That girl's our best bet. So…" He stretched, prolonged the action a little longer when he saw Cas' eyes flicker to the exposed skin just above his jeans. "She feel like talkin'?"

"Not to two on duty Feds, that's for sure." Sam had shrugged out of his suit coat, was in the process of unbuttoning his white shirt and dropping it to the floor. He turned, his eyes gleaming wickedly when he smiled at Dean. "She definitely has the hots for Agent Steinhardt over here, though. Asked him on a _date_."

He went rigid at that, pure instinct rising strong in him. Cas couldn't have looked more uncomfortable, brought one hand up to rub nervously at the back of his neck. "Dean, I didn't say yes."

"No, but you didn't say no either, and you _shouldn't_. You gotta call her." Sam pulled a t-shirt over his head, his voice muffled. "Tell her you decided you wanted to go check out that fair after all."

"She asked you to go the _fair_ with her?" It was the first comment he'd made, and even Dean could hear the dangerous edge to his own words, low and incredulous.

"Dean, I-"

"She thought he looked like he hadn't had much fun lately, told him there was a fair in town and he should check it out, that she'd be willing to show him around if he had some time off. She's clearly just trying to get in his pants and she thinks he needs to have some fun…you know how Cas looks while he's on the job." Sam finished changing into his jeans, sat down on the edge of the bed to face Dean. "Anyway it's a good plan, Dean. She's the only who's seen this creature, we need her to talk to someone about _exactly_ what she saw, and it seems like she's only gonna do it off the record. She likes him; it's perfect!"

Dean clenched his jaw, pushed back from the table. "I don't like it."

Sam laughed, rolled his eyes. "What, you really think he's gonna run off with her or something?"

Dean shook his head, standing up and pacing until he stopped behind the angel, his hand sliding to Castiel's shoulder in a clear display of possession. "I just don't like it, Sam, you sayin' you can't understand that?"

"No, it makes sense, but no one said you had to _like_ it! Look, Dean, we need the information she has, ok? We need it. You know we do. And if it was me or you, you'd know that was true. You can't ignore that we need to do this just because you don't want her making a move on your boyfriend!"

Sam was right, really. Even so, that didn't make him like it. "Maybe I could go with her. Chicks always-"

"She doesn't even know you, Dean. She likes him."

"Are you just going to keep discussing me as if I'm not even here, or do I actually get to put in my opinion?" Dean jerked, and he almost felt ashamed until Cas caught his hand, kept it against his shoulder. "We need the information she has and if I can get it…to save these people, I can do whatever's necessary to obtain it."

_That_ got a rise out of him all over again. He stepped back, angled himself so he could look Cas in the eye. "Whatever's necessary? Do you even know what you're talking about, here? From the sounds of it she's not lookin' for a long term relationship, Cas. You just wants to fuck you, you know that right?" He said it as bluntly as he could, wasn't surprised to see Cas almost flinch.

"And you've never slept with a women for a case, because that would be unethical." Sam's voice dripped sarcasm, and he turned to stare him down, every muscle in his body clenching angrily.

"That's different, Sam, and you damn well know it!"

Sam's eyes soften and he held up a hand, placating. "I know, I know, ok? Sorry. I'm just sayin', we need to do this. And I'm sure he can get the information out of her, get out of there before it gets _that_ far."

He let out a deep breath, turned to face Cas fully. "You want to do this? Your call, Cas."

He watched the angel lick his lips, his eyes flicking down as he considered. "I…believe it is our duty, yes. Children are dying, Dean. This is a small concession all things considered."

He gave a half nod, squared his shoulders. "Ok. Call her then. I'm goin' out." He left before either of them could stop him, slamming the door behind him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After he'd put about 10 miles between him and the hotel, he was ready to concede that leaving like that might have been a little irrational. Or a lot irrational, he wasn't really sure. Either way, they were right. Still…he'd come through the apocalypse. He and Sam were brothers again, and he'd gotten to actually keep Cas around, more than that, he been able to build something important with him, something that seemed like it'd be able to last the rest of their lives. He was happy, and it was terrifying, and who the hell could blame him if he got a little possessive?

He'd learned that the good things in his life usually got yanked away, and he wasn't about to lose either of them. Not ever again.

He stopped at a railroad crossing, pulled his flask and took a few sips before he turned the car around. He'd needed the drive, a little space to clear his head, but if Cas was doing this he wanted to hear the plan.

When he got back he came in quiet, not surprised to find two pairs of eyes on him the minute he shut the door. "Well, don't both of you start talking at once or anything."

"Dean, I'm-"

"It's cool." He flashed Cas a smile that was just a little fake, shrugged his jacket off and tossed it on a nearby table. "So…what time you heading out?"

The two of them shared a look, and when Cas looked back at him he could feel those blue eyes picking him apart, trying to decide how alright he really was. "5, I believe."

"Right. Well you can't go to the fair wearing that." He gestured at his suit, looked him up and down. "Gotta loosen up some, that's what she wants right? You having some fun?" He pulled out his bag, dug around until he found an old black James Gang tour t-shirt and the pair of jeans he'd bought for Cas at a thrift store a few states back. He tossed them across onto the bed, motioned toward the bathroom. "Go change."

He kept digging around, looking for the leather belt that Cas hardly ever wore. Sam broke the silence, his voice coming from closer than Dean remembered him being. "Dean, if this is really bothering you-"

"I said it's fine, Sam."

"Yeah, and obviously it's not."

He found the belt and pulled it out, twisted it around his hand as he straightened to let Sam look him in the eye. "Look, it's alright, ok? I get it, really I do, but I don't like the thought of some weird chick having her hands all over him anymore than you'd have wanted Jess going out with some random ass dude." Just like they always did, Sam's eyes softened when he mentioned her but he knew he hadn't overstepped. Sam didn't mind talking to him about her, and he didn't look quite so wounded when she came up these days. Dean hoped it was a good sign.

"How's this?" He looked up at the sound of Cas' voice, freezing when he actually saw him. He'd gotten used to seeing Cas in casual clothes the longer they'd traveled together, but seeing Cas in _his_ clothes…that never failed to get his blood pumping south. He licked his lips unconsciously, felt his cock jerk as his eyes slid over the way the jeans clung to his hips.

He cleared his throat, stepped in close. "Yeah, looks good. Here." He reached out, hooked his finger through one of the loops on his jeans and pulled him close, threaded the belt through them with hands that couldn't keep from slipping low enough to squeeze his ass as they passed behind him. He felt Cas suck in a sharp breath, dipped his own head to brush a kiss against his lips as Cas gripped his arm.

Sam turned the TV on, loud, and they both jumped. Dean shot him a glare that Sam returned with an innocent grin. "I'd like to keep what's left of my vision, thanks."

"Yeah, whatever." Ignoring him he finished fastening the belt, circled his arm securely around Cas' waist to hold him close. "You look good. She'll be happy." His voice rose, his head slightly tilting back toward his shoulder. "What do you think, Sam? She like it?"

"Oh no. I'm not getting anywhere near that."

"What? Sam, c'mon, it's just a-"

"That's one hell of a loaded question and you know it. I say he looks good, you kill me, I say he doesn't, you _still_ kill me. I'm staying out of this one, man." Dean laughed with him, short and soft.

He felt Cas' hands slide higher, resting against either side of his neck. He leaned up until their forehead's were almost touching, his eyes fluttering shut. "I won't sleep with her, Dean."

"You could, you know. I'd…it's just a case." All the same, it'd tear him up. But he wasn't about to admit that.

"No. I couldn't." He closed the gap, pressed his lips to Dean's with soft warmth, his tongue sliding out hesitantly to brush against Dean's lips. They'd been together almost a year now, and most of the time Cas was still just a little shy. Dean had teased him about it, gently, but really it was just incredibly endearing. Dean tightened his grip on Cas' waist, pressed their hips firmly together and thrust his tongue into the angel's mouth, kissing him so thoroughly his taste would be left there, enough that _she'd_ taste it if she kissed him. He couldn't help it. Cas moaned just a little in the back of his throat, and Dean stroked his thumbs against his side, pulled away before either Sam hit them with a pillow or he became unable to let Cas go.

He stepped back, let his hands fall away. "Right. You should head out."

"I won't be long."

"Just whenever, it's cool." He was determined to be as calm about it as he could, on the outside at least. He knew he'd be spending the next few hours getting progressively annoyed, but he could handle that.

"Good luck, Cas."

Cas looked around Dean to smile at Sam, nodded once. "Thank you."

He walked out the door then, and Dean pulled out his flask for a drink.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Around 9:30, Sam sat up, shoving his laptop off his lap and pushing it shut. "Alright."

"…alright, what?"

"It's gettin' pretty late-"

"Thank you, Sam."

"_And_ Castiel will be back any minute. Which is great. But…" He swung his legs over the side of the bed, grinned as he laced up his boots. "I'd like to keep the sanity I have left."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I'm _not_ gonna stick around and watch you…mark your territory."

If he hadn't been so annoyed at the whole situation, Dean would've teased him more. "Pretty sure Cas took the car."

"There's a bar up the road; I'll walk. Be back later. Much later."

"Yeah, ok." He finished cleaning the last of his guns, rubbed the cloth between his hand absently.

"Dean…seriously, man, he'll be back. It's Cas. You really think he'd sleep with her?"

He pulled the last gun back into his hand, tapped it nervously against his hand before sliding it into his bag. "I never said I did, Sam." He zipped up the bag, hefted it on one shoulder to take it over to drop on the dresser. "See you later." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam hesitate, one hand on the door. "Hey, you're right, he'll be back any minute. Go on."

As soon as the door shut he paced a length of the room, glanced at the clock. Honestly, Sam was right. It _was_ getting pretty late. He could just her, that _woman_, all dark eyes and tan skin and curves and the thought of her with her hands all over Cas was enough to make him see red. He cracked his knuckles, looked at the clock again.

This had already been a ridiculously long night.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

He heard the engine of the Impala first, and he practically jumped out of the chair he'd been sitting in, half crossing the distance to the door before he stopped himself, stood back and waited. He heard the engine die, heard the sound of footsteps outside the door and the key in the lock, and Cas slid in the door with his back turned, shutting it quickly.

"Hey Cas." He cleared his throat, looked over toward the window. "How ah…how was it?"

He turned, stepped up to Dean and curled a hand against his cheek, kissing him softly. "Hello, Dean. I'm sorry it took so long."

He shrugged, let his arm curve around the angel's waist. " 'S alright. She ah…she enjoy her date?"

The corners of Cas' lips quirked up, slight. "She seemed disappointed. I believe she expected more."

Dean tightened his hold, his thumb slipping just under the hem of his shirt. "That's what I told you."

"But…" He leaned in, kissed him again though he pulled away when Dean slid his tongue against his lips. "I got the information we needed. And I took her home."

"And?"

"And Sam was right. It is a Kelpie. We've simply been unable to find the hearts and livers. She was reluctant to tell me, but I was able to persuade her she could trust me."

He couldn't help it, even knowing everything that popped into his head had to have been worse than the truth he _still_ couldn't help the raging jealousy that made him want to pin Cas to the door and mark him. "How?" He hadn't meant to ask, really he hadn't. Just like he hadn't noticed the movement of his other hand, moving up to slide through Cas' hair.

"We talked a great deal. She's had a hard time and I was sympathetic. I suppose she thought I was trustworthy." He wrapped his arms tight around Dean, kneaded the back of his neck. "She kissed me…invited me to come home with her."

He clenched his jaw tight enough that his head hurt, tried not to say anything about her being a damn scheming whore. "She-"

" I…politely declined. I already have someone to come home to." Cas didn't let him brood long. He pressed his lips to Dean's, slid his tongue in deep, tasting him. It was all the invitation Dean needed. He slid his hand down to grip firmly at Cas' neck, returned the kiss voraciously until Cas moaned into his mouth. He pulled back, breath heavy against his lips. "Bed. Now." Cas nodded, took only a step back before Dean changed his mind, grabbed onto his belt. "Wait." He licked his lips, his eyes running over his angel's body with possessive hunger. "Cas…" He pulled him close again, nuzzled against his ear and felt Cas shiver when he let his warm breath blow against it. "Will you do something for me?"

Dean squeezed his hip as he said it, and a soft sound left Cas' throat, low and needy. "Yes. Anything." His hand slid between them, flipped open the button Dean's jeans. Dean caught his wrist before he could slip his hand inside, held it still with a firm grip.

"Not that." He rubbed the inside of his wrist with his thumb, whispered against his ear. "Strip for me. I want to watch you. Wanna see everything I'm lucky enough to have."

He hesitated just over a heartbeat, and his nod was only a little reluctant. "Alright."

Dean pulled him in for one more heated kiss before he pushed him away, turned him around so Cas would be the one facing toward the bed. He sat down just on the edge, kicked off his boots and shed his outer shirt before focusing all his attention on Cas, ready and eager to watch.

Castiel looked down at his hands, fumbled a little with his own belt before unfastening it, drawing it slow from the loops. Dean could see the flush to his cheeks already, and when he looked up the uncertainty in his wide blue eyes was almost enough to make him laugh. God, but he was _so_ innocent, even now. It was a miracle he'd held onto this much of it being with Dean, but somehow he still had so it. It suited him, and Dean never minded teaching him. Not at all.

He kept the laughter in, not wanting to make him think he was already doing it wrong. He let himself smile though, warm and genuine, and he leaned back on one arm, hoping that if he looked comfortable it would put Cas at ease. "You're doin' fine, Cas. Keep goin'." He could teach him the finer points of a proper strip tease later. For now, anything that got him naked would be more than enough.

Cas hesitated, ran a hand nervously through his hair before toeing off his own boots, yanking his socks off after. He got that over with quick, and when he stood he toyed nervously with the hem of his shirt for only a moment before pulling it up slow with his arms crossed, his knuckles brushing his ribs as he brought it up.

He wasn't exactly built but he was plenty toned enough, and the play of muscle under his skin as he moved was enough to bring a low noise of approval from his chest. Cas' eyes flicked up to meet his when he heard the sound, lust sparking in his already wide eyes. His hand slipped to the button of his jeans and he unfasted it with his eyes still locked with Dean's, slid the zipper down slowly enough that he could hear every tick. He pushed them from his hips, the back of his hand brushing his cock in the process. His breath hitched, his hips jerking, and Dean could see that he was already half hard, just from a couple kisses and the way Dean had been watching him.

That? That was _hot_, and Dean shifted his weight fully to the arm he leaned on, brought his right hand around to rub purposefully at the now growing bulge in his jeans. Neither of them had looked away yet, and he could feel his breath quickening in his chest at the intensity of the angel's stare. They'd been doing this for a long time, long before they'd been willing to admit there was anything behind it. Cas hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers, pulled them down and gasped softly at the way the fabric brushed against him on the way down.

Dean let his eyes wander, sliding down over his chest and settling on his still hardening cock. It jerked, pulsing fuller and coming almost fully erect under his gaze. "_Fuck_, Cas…" He licked his lips, almost slid to his knees to suck him down and make him cry out. Still, Cas had agreed to do _anything_ for him, and this was too hot an opportunity to pass up, at the moment. He licked his lips again, reluctantly pulled his eyes away from what he wanted and slid his gaze up. "C'mere. "

He came forward quick, bending to curve his hand against Dean's jaw and capture him in a kiss before he was even sitting down. He let it go on for a minute, let Cas pull his lower lip between his teeth and suck hungrily at it until he could feel one hand wandering, coming to press against the handprint on his arm. He gasped at the familiar jolt of arousal that shot through his body, whispered his angel's name between kisses. "Wait. Wait." He pulled back, just enough to put some space between himself and those warm, pliant lips. If he kept kissing him, he wouldn't be able to stop. He nodded toward the top of the bed meaningfully, looked back at Cas. "Up there. Please."

If he was confused, and he looked it a little, it didn't matter. He moved, pressed his back up against the headboard and sat facing, his every body posture making it clear he expected Dean to follow, straddle his lap. It was a hell of an invitation, but he stayed where he was.

"I wanna watch you, Cas. Go ahead." His voice had deepened, he could tell, and he could feel the arousal pumping harder through his veins at just the thought. "Like it was me doing it. Show me."

His eyes widened in shock at first, settled into recognition. He nodded, let his head fall back as he swallowed hard, flexed his hand once before bringing it to wrap around his now fully erect cock. He whimpered on the first stroke, his eyes fluttering shut, his left hand fisting in the sheets beside him.

Whatever Dean had been expecting, he hadn't thought it would be _this_ mesmerizing. He was all but panting already, but he wanted to draw this out. He wanted to see _everything_. "No. Not that, not yet." Castiel's eyes snapped open, a little glazed with pleasure. "C'mon, Cas. Like I would if I was touching you. Start higher, work your way down."

He let his hand slide off, a little reluctant, but he was willing. He'd never done anything like this before, and yet he was so obviously willing to give Dean exactly what he wanted. That was another rush in and of itself, really. He had never deserved that kind of blind faith and devotion and he never would, but Cas just kept on giving it. Cas licked his lips, brought one hand up to rub over his ribs, farther until he brushed his thumb against his nipple. His breath caught in his chest and he rubbed it again, pinched gently and twisted just enough to make his own breath come unsteady.

He twisted it just a little harder, soothed it with the pad of his thumb. "Like this?" He tweaked it again, and Dean could see his hips buck just a little.

He moaned, shifted on the bed to unzip his jeans and free his own erection. "Fuck, yes, Cas…just like that. Except..here." He scooted just a little closer, reached out for Cas' hand and pulled it to him, sucked his thumb into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it before releasing it. "Better?"

Cas brought his hand back to his chest, brushed his thumb against the already sensitive skin. It wasn't the same as his tongue would've been, but Dean could tell Cas' imagination was doing the rest from the way he groaned, his hips now steadily rocking against empty air. He slid it over the other nipple before it dried, pinching hard before smoothing the damp skin across. Slowly he let his hand trail lower, skimming across his belly in a teasing pattern Dean knew he'd used before.

Cas wrapped his hand around his cock again, firmer this time, and when he reached the tip on the first stroke he rubbed his thumb across the head, toying with the slit. He leaked against his thumb just a little, his hips jerking up to thrust into his own hand. "Dean…oh, Dean…"

Heat pooled heavy in his groin and fisted his own neglected cock, allowed himself two slow strokes. "Yeah. 'S good, Cas. So fucking gorgeous."

Cas' eyes ranged over Dean's body, finally focused on his lap and he moaned, squeezed gently at the base and gave himself a firmer stroke up as his arousal pulsed in his hand. He increased the pace, and Dean watched the way he did it, the way his hand twisted at the bottom, the way his palm always brushed hard against the vein underneath, the way his hand fell down to cup his balls when Dean moaned and the way his body arched as another drop of liquid smeared against his belly. His eyes fluttered shut, his next moan taking the form of Dean's name as he increased the tempo.

He was close, and Dean wasn't ready for this to be over quiet yet. He moved up on the bed, leaned off the left side to yank open the drawer of the night stand and pull out the lube he'd stashed there when they first took this room. His movement had gotten Cas' attention, and the full blown _lust_ that clouded his eyes when he saw the bottle was enough to make Dean's stomach clench with heat.

"Yes. _Yes_, Dean, _please_, I want-"

"Not yet. Later. Not yet." He slipped the bottle into Cas' hand, a warm buzz spreading through him from the brush of Cas' fingers against his own. "Do it. Just like you were getting yourself ready for me."

His eyes leveled with Dean's, a startling bright blue. The lid of the tube popped open under the pressure from his thumb, and he looked down for a moment to slid it into his other hand to squeeze enough out to slick up his fingers. He wriggled down, spread his legs wide and pressed one finger to his hole, a soft gasp slipping from his lips at the cold. He eased the first finger in up to the knuckle, his chest heaving as his body adjusted to the intrusion. It was easy, and when slid the second finger in he stilled for another reason entirely, his cock leaking more steadily as he scissored his fingers, stimulating the muscle to loosen.

He shifted again, pushed in just a little farther and crooked his fingers hard, cried out as he found the right spot. "_Dean_…I…your fingers…"

"Shh….keep goin', babe." He moved closer, brushed a hand against the inside of his thigh, his eyes still locked on the sight of Cas' own fingers working himself open, now thrusting with an uneven rhythm. "You have any idea how fuckin' hot this is right now, seeing you do this?"

Cas whimpered, slipped a third finger in, his hips grinding down hard onto his hand. "I…Dean…please…need you to _touch_ me…"

That was as much as Dean could take. He yanked his t-shirt off, shoved his jeans and boxers down and kicked them off. "Sit up. Let me get behind you." Cas responded quick, pulling his fingers out and moving up enough to let Dean slide in behind him, settled back between Dean's leg's, his cock pressing into the small of his back. Dean moaned, couldn't resist holding him tight and rutting against him for a moment until he cleared the lust clouding his thoughts, forced himself to still. He licked his lips, pressed a damp kiss to Cas' neck. "Go ahead." He rubbed his hands up and down across his ribs, wrapped his arms around his torso to lock Cas tight against his chest.

"Dean…want you to-"

"Shh. I _am_ touching you." He rubbed his chest for emphasis, all tenderness. "Go on."

Cas took himself in his hand again, his shutting immediately, his head falling back against Dean's shoulder as he stroked himself in earnest. Dean couldn't help but taking advantage of all that exposed skin, brushing soft kisses up and down the length of his neck, murmuring warm comforting sounds against his skin at the soft, breathy moans he could feel slipping from Cas' throat.

Cas hips were thrusting hard into his hand now, and Dean knew he could only last seconds. He fastened his lips just over his pulse, sucking hard, marking him as he came all over his chest with a soft cry. His body was warm and almost limp, quivering just a little in his arms and though Dean had had every intention of fucking him into the mattress, that just wasn't going to happen. He was far too close himself. He buried his head fully into the crook of Cas' neck, left a couple more open mouthed kisses against the skin as he gripped Cas' hips hard, bucking against him only a few times before he came against his back with a long, low moan.

He could feel the strength leeching out of him, and he hugged Cas just a little harder to his chest, kissed his neck once more. "You're mine." It was warm and sleepy, blessed out and possessive all at once and maybe just a little childish.

If it was, Cas didn't care. Dean heard the soft huff of a laugh that shook his chest, felt Cas turn to find his lips in loving kiss. "I have been yours from the beginning, Dean."

"Just…making sure."

"Hm." He slid his arms over Dean's against his chest, threaded the fingers of his right hand through Dean's. "That was…different."

"Was freakin' hot is what it was."

"Mmhm." He turned, kissed him again. "Next time, I'll watch you."

"You got it. Whatever you want."

"Sleep, actually."

Dean chuckled, nuzzled against his shoulder. "God, we're a mess though. We should-"

Cas rolled off of him, yanked back the covers snaked under them. He looked up at Dean, expectant, and no matter how sticky he was going to be when he woke up that was an invitation he could have never refused. He slipped under the sheets, molded his body to the angel's , wrapping up against him from behind. Cas sighed in pleasure, linked their hands together again. Before he would've said it was a chick thing, holding hands after sex, but Cas seemed to love it and he'd really grown not to mind. In fact, he liked it a little. But only a little, and he'd never say it out loud.

He stroked his thumb against Cas' hand, brushed his nose against the back of his neck. "Night, Cas."

"Goodnight, Dean."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


End file.
